Calvin
Calvin Pfieffer (Pronunciation) was a blind sun pixie amal who left their court at an early age. They eventually accidentally freed the ancient sorcerer Xicshagoni and invited him to live with them. Their familiar was Captain. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality Cheerful and goofy, Calvin immediately comes off as someone you would not, and should not, trust around children. They face everything with the same sleepy smile and do not get really upset at things. They constantly give off an air of confidence and constant detachment from situations. This is a dangerous mix as it often translates into Calvin acting extremely impulsive. This bad habit of following their whims tends to get them lost or means they wander into places a blind person probably should not wander into. They never seem afraid though, typically stating either that they knew they would be okay, or that if they die then that would simply be how it was. Despite their impulsiveness and general goofy attitude, they are quite (and often surprisingly to people) intelligent. They love to solve puzzles and riddles, and are endlessly curious about the world. They actually are quite observant and analytical, however, they do not like to let people in on this fact about them. For most people, the only solid information they will have about Calvin is that they are a pathological liar. They rarely, if ever divulge any true information about who they are, what they are, where they are from, or even their age. They are constantly changing up their stories. If they do tell a truth, they will probably frame it in the way they do the rest of their lies, until it becomes impossible to tell. The become immediately dismissive if anyone who tries to point out their lie. They have never confronted themselves about the true reason why they hate telling people about themselves, instead settling on the fact they think it is fun. Abilities Sun Spots An ability developed after they went fully blind, Calvin is able to summon small balls of light that serve to help them navigate the world around them. They typically have around 5-6 around them at a time meandering about. They will either dissipate after a while or can be 'detonated' by Calvin to create a small burst of light and energy that can cause minor burns if close enough. The sprites have to be within a mile radius of Calvin or else they dissipate automatically. The small balls can pick up sounds from around them and repeat them upon contact with a solid surface as a way of alerting Calvin of objects around them. Calvin sees the sprites around them (think of when you have your eyes closed and see splotches of light/color, that's how he perceives them.) History The youngest of three siblings, Calvin was the beloved child of their mother. A pretty thing with thick hair and bright eyes, and those little pointy ears that showed they had inherited their mother's blood, Calvin immediately became the apple of her eye. She would dress her little blessing up and show them off to the other pixies in the local court. It quickly became obvious to the observant child that these outings were a big competition. Parents trying to show off which child was the fairest, which one was most well behaved, which one was the most talented. Their mother would shower them in gifts, mostly books and puzzles. She would happily gift them to her child, laughing about how jealous all the other parents would be. Her kid was more than just a pretty face! They were a reader, a genius! It was distressing to them; The constant need to prove themselves to her, to everyone. But they kept up with it all. It was all they knew. They were always praised by the older pixies. All the compliments they received made them cringe eventually. They made their skin crawl. It was wrong. None of those people were complimenting them. They were complimenting the picture that their mother presented. They knew exactly what was wrong from pretty early on, thanks to the influence of the middle child, Derrick. They were alike. Yet Calvin could not find a way to tell them. They wanted to tell the whole family, but that could not happen. The fights between Derrick and their mother were vicious from the start - and it was about this very thing, so they stayed quiet, kept up the lie their mother built. They were not brave like their brother. It started when they were young, and by the time their family realized it, they knew they could not stop it. Some fault in their genetics and one too many bets about "who can stare at the sun longest" took their toll - They were going to go blind. The physicians told the family it seemed like their sight failed faster than ever. As much distress as they felt, there was a certain amount of relief. Their mother still fawned over them, especially at the expense of their older sibling. But now, she did not bring them along to the court. It was relieving, to a degree. They still had to wear the face and personality of someone they did not relate to, and as much as they wished to find solace in the older sibling they so looked up to so much, he would not have it. The years of Calvin being mother's favorite meant the two were not exactly close. So they lied and lied and lied - They were good at lying. "Mom said I have to come with you." - They heard the commotion. Just the day before was the worst fight yet. They knew what Derrick was planning, so they came up with the best excuse they could to go with him. They did not want this anymore. Even if he hated them, at least he would understand. Calvin did not let up. Eventually Derrick relented, likely planning on just ditching them at some point and making a break for it. Calvin, smiling brightly, finally opened up to their brother, told the truth for once. The two's dynamic changed completely. From that moment, Derrick became responsible over his little sibling. Calvin did not have any complaints. They were happy. As Derrick chopped off all the long, thick hair their mother loved, they never stopped smiling. The two siblings began drifting at that point, wandering around doing what they could to make money. It was during this time Calvin truly blossomed into who they are. From the very beginning, to the first people they met, they started lying. At first it was about silly, trivial things, but eventually became them falsifying entire backgrounds. At first, Derrick would try to stop them, but they resisted constantly. It was all a joke to them. Derrick, with time, relented and simply let Calvin do as they pleased. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Highly sensitive to the aether emitted by other beings. → Does not make up fully for their lost site, but allows them to at least access basic knowledge about if/what is around them. ✔ Highly developed senses ✔ Silver Tongued �� Blind �� Physically weak �� Easily overwhelmed Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ The gem attached to their scarf is a red snakeskin jasper and is used to store extra energy for use at night. It was a gift from their mother. ★ They are always cold due to their Sun Pixie genes. References }} Category:Outdated